Scott Wozniak
Scott Wozniak (full name: Scott ClimaxRanking the Final Smashes - Scott The Woz ScattNintendo Labo | Adventures with the Variety Kit - Scott The Woz "Resourceful"ScottTheWoz on Twitter, April 7, 2019 "Will Eventually Take a Look at the First Mega Man"Mega Man (NES) | Growing Pains - Scott The Woz'' "Your Next Employee"Nintendo DS: Touched at First Sight - Scott The Woz Buff Wazniak Wozniak (working title)From Reveal to Release - Scott The Woz) (pronounced: ''s k AH t v AH z - n ee - ae k) is an American internet personality and BuildingE3 1998 - Scott The Woz, known for his series Scott the Woz. He was born on June 2nd, 1997 (22), he used to live in Where the Climax Buffs, Waterville, Ohio and now he lives in Near That Grey Road, Waterville, Ohio, he attended the Climax Buff High in High School and later in university he attended Climax Buff U. Personality The character Scott is playing is a fictional version of himself. He often says seemingly random stuff or jokes about things that are obviously terrible by saying that they are the most awesome ever. He is very loud and speaks in a very sarcastic tone. He is also obsessed with Madden '08. Criminal Record This list includes crimes that are illegal in any country, while Adultery isn't illegal in Ohio it is illegal in Idaho, an exception is communistic countries. * Kidnapping: Wozniak 'kidnapped his friend Dominic who didn't agree to go vape on the principle that he didn't want skin cancer, so '''Wozniak '''lied saying they were going to a Bible Study and when he figured out that they were going vaping, '''Wozniak '''kidnapped him. He later committed the crime again in Episode 50: A Very Madden 08 Christmas where he kidnaps the Vegans Anonymous Gathering, with an exception of Boomer. * ''Having A Wii Filled With WiiWare Games: 'Wozniak '''owns a Wii where he had filled it to the brim with WiiWare games, this caused him to be Wanted during the process of the Wii Shop Channel Closure, he was later moved from just wanted to be on top of the FBI's most-wanted list. (NOTE: Ever since the end of WiiWare Apocalypse, he has been transferred to the FBI's Who Gives a Piss section) * ''Selling Sonic Mega Collection: When 'Wozniak '''was younger he would sell his games, one of the games being Sonic Mega Collection, this placed him on the 21st spot on the Worst People in History list on Ranker. * ''Illegal Gambling with Pregnant Women: 'Wozniak '''attempted to hold a gambling session where he and other people placed bets to see which pregnant woman would give birth first. When this was found out, he was given a restraining order and had to talk about ''Launch Titles. * Heckling Dogs at a Dog Pound: 'Wozniak '''received another restraining order for this, when will he learn... * ''Stealing All the Copies of Madden 18 from Target: In a fit of rage, 'Wozniak '''stole every available copy of Madden 18 from his local Target and blamed it on a group of Vegans. The Vegans filed a restraining order on him. (NOTE: Since the announcement of Madden 28, the FBI has moved him to their Who Gives A Piss section) * ''Partying: It's possible that 'Wozniak '''has had cops come over to his house because of a party, this is rumored as '''Wozniak '''can give solid advice on how to make sure someone's party doesn't get stopped by the cops. This is said in Super Mario Odyssey vs Breath of the Wild. * ''Illegal Protesting: When the timeline was altered to not have Madden games 'Wozniak '''decided to protest against the whole Dick Vitale thing, this caused him to be put under House Arrest. * ''Owning The Guy Game: 'Wozniak '''has owned a copy of The Guy Game for the original Xbox, the game is illegal to own as it was underaged Pornography. * ''Selling Illegal Items: 'Wozniak '''after figuring out that The Guy Game was illegal he sold it to a random person and lied saying it was legal. * ''Littering: When 'Wozniak '''headed towards his car once, he dropped a plastic water bottle with water in it. * ''Video Game Adultery: 'Wozniak '''has gone on record to say that he has used Cheat Codes in games and as also said that Cheat Codes are Video Game Adultery. * ''Burglary: In Gaming on a Budget became homeless and lived in someone's Attic unbeknownst to them. * Witchcraft: In E3 2019 'Wozniak '''says he's started to do Witchcraft, with his newly found Witchcraft powers he looks into the future to spoil the future E3's for himself, the first thing he spoils is that Bethesda E3 won't be good. * ''Beating Devil's Third: At the end of Devil's Third | Nintendo's Adopted Abomination Scott Wozniak says that for beating Devil's Third he probably got put on some kind of watchlist. * Heckling a Small Business: For the 14th day of Bluth (Heckle a Small Business Day) '''Wozniak is obliged to Heckle a Small Business, which he then presumably did. * Selling Exlax: For the 16th day of Bluth (Selling Exlax Is Immoral Day) Wozniak is obligated to sell Exlax without accepting the standard of morality, which Scott Wozniak presumably does. Diagnoses * Color blindness: Wozniak has mentioned throughout several videos that he's colorblind, but he confirmed that he's actually colorblind in an AMA on the Nintendo subredditScottTheWoz on Reddit, July 13, 2018. * Osteoporosis: In The WiiWare Chronicles V Wozniak 'repeatedly says "I have a Wii loaded with WiiWare games!" until a doctor says to '''Wozniak '"You have Osteoporosis, 'Wozniak '''looked shocked by the news. * ''Anxiety: In Episode 50: A Very Madden 08 Christmas mentions how he feels overwhelmed with Anxiety, how bad the Anxiety was is however unknown, it is later confirmed in Let's Make A Smash Bros. Game! that he has not been cured of his Anxiety. * Not Giving A Shit About LootCrate: In Subscription Boxes '''Wozniak says in the Ending gag that he's been diagnosed with Not Giving A Shit About LootCrate in the past 12 minutes. * Urine Tract Infection: At the end of Night Trap Wozniak's doctor calls him and tells him that he has a Urine Tract Infection. * Scoliosis: Wozniak '''likely has Scoliosis as in Microconsoles '''Wozniak mentions that he suspects he has Scoliosis but is too self-conscious to consult his doctor about it. * Most Peopleitus: In A Very Madden 08 Christmas Wozniak 'says he's been diagnosed with Most Peopleitus which made him numb to Madden 08's effects, he, however, lost it later. * ''Stealing Every Copy of Madden 18 out of Spiteitus: In A Very Madden 08 Christmas 'Wozniak '''steals a bunch of copies of the (then) newest Madden NFL Football game, Madden 18, this caused him to be diagnosed with Stealing Every Copy of Madden 18 out of Spiteitus. * ''Obsessive-compulsive disorder ''(''OCD): In Player's Choice 'Wozniak '''mentions how he unknowingly has OCD when talking about how he likes consistency in his games' spine. * ''Mild Congestion: In Limited Edition Consoles '''Wozniak gets diagnosed with Mild Congestion, this causes him to talk about what sick people talk about, Limited Edition Consoles. Later when Wozniak 'received an official statement from his doctor saying that if he didn't do something about his Mild Congestion he was gonna die in 60 to 70 years. * ''Disappointment: In E3 2017 '''Wozniak is told by Dr. E. Bill that he's been diagnosed with Disappointment. In media * A section on the Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops Wikipedia article was added called In popular culture which talks about Episode 100: It's Awesome Baby!. * In As Seen on TV Wozniak is on TV for being the Last Toys R Us customer. * In Super Mario Kart | Baby on Board 'Wozniak '''gets put on milk where it says that his ability to drift is missing. * In Episode 100: It's Awesome Baby! '''Wozniak '''is on TV for illegal protesting against Dick Vitale and Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. * In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! | Double Trouble '''Wozniak '''is seen on milk saying that he's missing his ability to complain about the drifting in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Trivia * At 12:56 in Game Controllers, Scott whispers, "God, I need a shower." It's unknown if this was scripted, left in there on purpose, or left in there accidentally due to how quiet it is. It seems a little too random and nonsensical, even for Scott, due to the fact that he was talking about the Xbox controller's analog sticks, so maybe he just thought he genuinely needed a shower and forgot to cut it out. * Fellow YouTuber JonTron's reddit was turned into a ScottTheWoz subreddit while he was on a 10-month hiatus. In response, JonTron said Scott the Woz sounds like a terminal illness. However, this is most likely not canon to the Scott the Woz timeline. * His E-Mail address is scottthewoz@gmail.com but in the Scott The Woz timeline, it's apparently scotthatesbreathofthewild@gmail.com. * His four favorite diseases are Scoliosis, Osteoporosis, Lupus, and Annapurna.Scott The Woz in 3D Live! (TooManyGames 2019 Panel) * He has had a history with holding his thumb in inconvenient places, first holding his thumb over Rubbing on Rubbing Alchohol thinking he was drinking alcohol in Star Fox Zero | Bad Game or Baddest Game?, holding his thumb over the text showing what V.A.G stands for (Vegans Anonymous Gathering) in A Very Madden 08 Christmas and later in the episode holding his thumb over what V.A.G ''RAM stands for. (Vigorous Advanced Gathering of Righteous Acronym Maniacs). * His journal is called My Life as a Dark Lord.The WiiWare Chronicles V - Scott The Woz * Wozniak has said on several occasions that he's Christian, the most two notable times of this are in The Bible Game and Top 10 Commandments. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased